Hermione and Ron
by HP-RFG-HG-DM
Summary: There has always been a rivalry between Hermione and Ron, and they’d been friends as long as they could remember. They could never be more than friends…right?
1. Hatred

Hermione and Ron  
Chapter 1  
Hatred  
  
Summary: There has always been a rivalry between Hermione and Ron, and they'd been friends as long as they could remember. They could never be more than friends...right?  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything involved= J. K. Rowling's (get it)  
  
The Great Hall Monday Afternoon  
  
"Seriously Harry, sometimes I think you're worse than Ron," Hermione said in an exasperated tone as she piled pancakes and bacon onto her plate. Just then Ron walked through the entrance of the Great Hall with a very disgruntled look on his face.  
  
"Okay, maybe your not," she told him.  
  
"What've we got next?" Ron asked as he sat down between Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Double Potions with Slytherin," Harry answered as he pulled the plate of sausages toward himself. Ron groaned; Potions was their least favorite subject, and, to make it even worse, they had to endure the torcher amidst sneers from their least favorite house, Slytherin.  
  
"Would you guys like to help me tonight?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron, "I've figured out how to make patterns." Ron groaned again.  
  
"You're still on about spew?" Ron asked disgustedly.  
  
"It's not 'spew' Ron, it's the Society for Protection of Elfish Welfare (a/n I don't know if that's right, please correct me if I'm wrong)," Hermione snapped reprovingly.  
  
"Hermione," Harry asked cautiously, not wanting to get on her bad side. When it comes to house-elves, she could get nasty. "Isn't it cruel setting house-elves free by tricking them?" Harry was referring to Hormone's newest move to protest against house-elf enslavement. She was knitting hats; putting trash all over them; and hiding them in Gryffindor tower, hoping that a house-elf would pick it up by mistake and be set free.  
  
"Yah," said Ron, not worrying in the least about upsetting Hermione, "They don't want to be free! They're happy!"  
  
"Don't be stupid Ron, who would want to be a slave," Hermione snapped back. Harry sighed, he'd heard it all before.  
  
Hermione and Ron bickered about house-elves all the way to Potions and finally fell silent at the sight of a blonde boy with a pale, pointed face.  
  
"My father's the minister of magic's second hand man," the blonde boy, Draco Malfoy, gloated loudly. "Fudge is always going to him with all the important decisions."  
  
"He only ever got access to the Ministry of Magic by giving them loads of gold," Ron told Harry; Malfoy stiffened.  
  
"My father knows where his loyalties lie," Malfoy said coldly. "He doesn't consort with people who have no value to him...and he would never be caught dead in the presence of a mudblood."  
  
"You'll pay for that one Malfoy!" Ron yelled whipping out his wand.  
  
"At least I'm not a kniving, arrogant, prat," said Hermione. Ron stared open mouthed at her; she'd never fought back with anyone with neither words nor wand.  
  
"Detention for both Granger and Weasley, I think," Harry, Ron, and Hermione spun around to see Professor Snape, the Potions master and head of Slytherin house, standing in the hallway with his curtain of greasy, black hair and his long, crooked nose.  
Ron opened his mouth to protest but Harry elbowed him in the ribs; he closed his mouth.  
  
"Wise choice Weasley," sneered Snape, "but that'll be five points from Gryffindor for violence." Malfoy looked like Christmas had come early.  
This time it was Harry who needed the elbow in the ribs, but luckily Snape had already swept into the dungeon and Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed.  
  
Author's End Note: Hey! That was a very short chapter and somewhat boring. Next chapter though things will be heated up between Hermione and Ron, and something memorable may happen. I'm not definite, I may do one more chapter before I get to the climax, but probably not. Please review this chapter. I need to have three reviews before I write the next chapter, and I promise you the next on will be good. Thanx O yah, next chapter is going to be called detention, I believe. Remember though, there will be no next chapter unless you guys review.  
  
Courtney Remember, please review!!! 


	2. Detention

Hermione and Ron  
Chapter 2  
Detention  
  
Summary: During detention things will 'heat up' between Ron and Hermione.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to? Y'all know it...fine! HP=J. K. R.'s  
  
Author's Note: I'm in a wacky mood so I'm going to say a few words in honor of some of my friends. Paige- My parents hid the sugar twitch  
Cheesecake! Mighty Psycho Dorks!  
I really wasn't that funny Steve- (As we're waltzing [it's a kind of way to dance]) I hate you, I despise you, You make me sick, Sticks and stones luv Willie- Sammi gnawing off her arm heehee  
OK, I'm better now.  
  
"We really should head up to detention now," said Hermione.  
  
"One minute! Knight to E3," said Ron. He was playing wizard's chess with Harry in the Gryffindor common room. It was like regular chess except the pieces could move and talk.  
  
"Ron," said Hermione disapprovingly, "We're going to be late."  
  
"Fine," Ron said exasperated, "Sorry mate, play later?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Sure," Harry said, and at that Hermione and Ron climbed through the portrait hole, amidst yells and jeers of "Quitter!" from the chess pieces.  
  
"So what terrible thing do you think Snape'll make us do?" Ron asked grumpily as they headed to Snape's office.  
  
"Professor Snape," said a cold voice from behind them, making them jump, "Five points from Gryffindor Weasley, you'll want to give more respect to your superior," it was Snape, and he put emphasis on superior.  
  
"You'll be doing your detention with Professor Trelawney instead of with me. I have...other things to attend to," Snape told them and then he turned back down the hall and disappeared.  
  
"We don't have to do detention with Snape!" Ron said, suddenly in a much better mood, "Trelawney can't be much worse than him!"  
  
"Speak for yourself," said Hermione, "I walked out on her class, remember."  
  
"I wonder what 'other things' Snape's got to do," said Ron as they got to the top floor with the trapdoor in the ceiling. The ladder had already been let down.  
  
"Well, they do have lives you know," said Hermione as they climbed the ladder. When they scrambled onto the landing they saw a piece of paper floating at eye level. Hermione snatched it out of the air and read it out loud.  
  
"For your detention you are to dust all of the crystal balls. You will find them on the shelves at the back of the room and you will find the rags on the table in front of it. I trust that you will not leave until you appointed detention length is over. Professor Trelawney  
  
"So all we've got to do is dust the globes?" Ron asked, he didn't dare believe it, it was too easy.  
  
"No, we've got to dust the crystal balls," said Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"We'd better get started," she said.  
  
"Right," said Ron.  
The usual fire was blazing in the fire place ("Does it ever go out?" Ron asked Hermione) and the heavy fumes began to get to Ron. At times he only noticed just in time that he'd been nodding off.  
  
"We've still got five minutes," Hermione said, checking her watch after they were finished. They both sank down onto the same large pouf. Hermione was talking about school work...or something. Ron really wasn't paying attention. He didn't know why, I suppose the heat and fumes had gotten to him, but Ron wanted to do something... something drastic. He turned to Hermione, who was looking at him expectantly. Apparently she had just asked him a question or something and was waiting for an answer.  
  
"I love you," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Wh-what?" Hermione stammered. She thought he said something that he couldn't have said. She must've heard him wrong.  
Instead of answering he pulled her closer and kissed her. She pulled away immediately.  
  
Ron POV  
What was she doing? She wasn't supposed to do that! She was supposed to wrap her arms around my neck, kiss me back, and tell me she's loved me since day one. POV End  
  
"What the heck do you think your doing?" Hermione said loudly and she stood up and left, leaving Ron looking crestfallen and confused.  
  
Author's End Note: Grrrrrr!!! I hate mushy crap! That killed me to have to write! Anyways, I'm in the middle of three stories, so I'm going to have to knock this up another review. I won't write another one unless I get four reviews. Grrr, I'm scared for life.  
  
Courtney Please Review!! 


	3. Confusion

Hermione and Ron

Chapter 3

Confusion

Sumary: It's crazy what one kiss can do…

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends was created by J. K. Rowling.

Author's Note: I almost got out of having to do this…I thought no one would comment and then I'd be off the hook, but NOOO. Well, enjoy, this is your doing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat there, stunned. What the hell had he just done? He didn't just…he did!

"Ron, you're a fucking idiot," he said to himself as he pushed himself up off the pouf. Any effects the fire had once had on him were gone, and he rushed to open the trap door that he had seen Hermione disappear under only moments before.. He pulled the handle, and the door swung open. Ron jumped to the floor, not bothering to close the door or use the ladder. It was late, and the only light was a few torches here and there. Ron peered into the darkness, looking for Hermione. He couldn't see her anywhere!

Ron rushed along corridors towards Gryffindor Tower, scolding himself the whole way. How could he be so stupid? This was Hermione! He didn't like Hermione, so why would he do something that stupid? Or maybe he did like Hermione…but no! HERMIONE! With her stupid house elves, and her knitting and she didn't even have a life outside of schoolwork! She was always going to the library and such, and he wasn't even attracted to her! At all! Well, maybe a little bit… no!

"Godric Gryffindor," Ron wheezed. He had reached the fat lady and was bent over, clutching the stitch in his side. He'd run all the way from the divination tower to Gryffindor Tower, and was sure feeling the affects. When the portrait swung aside he stumbled gasping through the hole, looking wildly around the room.

"Hey Ron, how was-"

"Where's Hermione!" Ron shouted, wild eyed, still clutching his side. Harry was sitting in the armchair by the fire, apparently waiting up for him.

"What? I thought she was with you?" He said, confused.

"She hasn't come back yet!" He asked, exasperated, and Harry shook his head.

"But-she was in front of me! I saw her leave! Goddammit, where the hell can she be!"

"Ron, what's going on? What happened? Did Snape do something?" Harry asked, with a slightly frightened look on his face.

"No, no, we had detention with Trelawny, Snape-" Ron stopped; something had occurred to him. What would happen when he _did_ see Hermione? What would she do? What would he do? What could he possibly say after doing…_that_? It would just be awkward, and she would probably hate him now! Why was he _looking_ for her? He should be avoiding her!

"I'm going to bed." Ron said simply and started up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Harry was standing up at this point, and rushed to catch up with Ron.

"Ron, what are you talking about? What happened? Where's Hermione? You have to tell me what happened!" Harry said as Ron walked silently up the stairs and opened the door. He was staring straight ahead, with an unusually calm look on his face. It was actually more…resigned…than calm.

Harry stopped, grabbing Ron's arm to stop him before he turned toward his bed and they would have to go their separate ways.

"Come on Ron, you're scaring me."

"I said, I'm going to bed," Ron said as he yanked his arm out of Harry's grasp and laid down on his bed, fully clothed.

"Ron-"

"Drop it Harry." Ron said as he yanked his curtain closed. Ron heard Harry sigh and go to his own bed, and he closed his eyes, willing away the horrified look he had seen on Hermione's face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: It was short and full of dialog and probably incredibly boring, and I apologize. Also, sorry I took so long. I was going to totally drop the story, until I got my recent comment. I will continue with this story, I guess. I don't know when; either whenever I feel like it, or as soon as I get 5 comments. Whichever comes first.

Courtney

Through our bleeding we are one


End file.
